1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a computer-security apparatus and method thereof. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a computer-security apparatus and a method thereof, in which data stored in hardware and a hard disk drive cannot be used by an unauthorized user even when a computer is stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of people using personal computers (such as a desktop computers and laptop computers) rapidly increases, there is a need for a security apparatus that protects the computer in a situation where the computer is stolen. FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a conventional computer-security method. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a computer-security method where a password is inputted in the booting step, and a method where a password is set in a hard disk drive. Initially, a user sets a boot password necessary for booting the computer. The boot password set by the user is stored in the CMOS. Further, the user can set a password in a hard disk drive. The password for the hard disk drive is stored in a memory included in the hard disk drive.
Where a password is set for booting and in the hard disk drive, if the power is authorized to the computer (operation S110), the computer receives an input of the boot password (operation S120) and compares the password stored in the CMOS with the inputted boot password (operation S130).
If the two passwords are not the same (no in operation S130), the booting process does not progress until the password corresponding to the already-stored password is inputted. If the two passwords are the same (yes in operation S130), the booting process continues (operation S140).
Further, after the computer booting is completed, in the case where a user wants to access data stored in the hard disk drive, the user must input a password for the hard disk drive (operation S150). Here, the access to the hard disk drive is allowed (operation S170) only when the password inputted by the user and the preset hard-disk-drive password are the same (yes in operation S160).
However, according to the conventional art, the user must input the password whenever the computer is booted. As a result, when the computer is stolen, anyone can use the hard disk drive of the computer by removing the CMOS battery. Furthermore, even though a password is set for the computer, if the password-set hard disk drive is changed, anyone can use the hardware of the computer without knowing the password.